Hatred For His Family, Love of His Sibling, Birth Of An Anti-Hero
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU retelling of Toma Norstein. Toma normal childhood life is tragically changed when his mother died, and when taken in by the Norstein family in Austria, he slowly developed a grudge against them due to their cold, aristocratic lifestyle yet became protective of Relena. Returning to Japan he gets into conflict with his family again due to Relena's abduction. Feat. KAMEN RIDER GAIM
1. Tragic Start

Ch. 1: Tragic Start

_**Hatred For His Family, Love of His Sibling, Birth Of An Anti-Hero**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new **Digimon** fanfic, and for the first time, I'll be doing a story that features one of the main characters of the Digimon anime, which is **Digimon Savers**. While I watched all of the seasons of Digimon, Savers seemed to be sort of a different approach compared to the rest due to the character designs, which looked almost realistic, and that it was much darker than Digimon Tamers, yet the story is okay and that most of the characters have deeper backgrounds and a rather tragic beginnings.

Now then, you're wondering why this fic has a title like that...well it's because one of the characters, **Toma Norstein**, was sort of a tragic character due to the circumstances involving his family bloodline and this would put him at odds with his paternal family though he do love his younger half-sister, Relena. Among other things, I came up with an idea on how to turn Toma into sort of an anti-hero due to his tragic past and how he would deal with situation involving himself and Relena against those who are against him.

To those who are reading this fic and avid fans of Digimon Savers, this fic is sort of an AU - Alternate Universe, in which the setting of this story is placed on the **Digimon Xros Wars** universe, though other characters form various Digimon series appear here, though Toma will act as the main character here, and others, such as **Masaru Daimon**, would act as support characters though there will be little resemblance to their interaction unlike in the anime.

And lastly, this fic serves as a side story to my current Kamen Rider Gaim fic, "**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors of Fate**", in which the next chapters will tell you why (hint, hint).

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Higeki-tekina Hajimari**_

_**Yokohama...ten years ago...**_

**Toma Norstein** was seven years old when living in Japan with his Japanese mother, and he is living a happy, normal life despite not having his father, later revealed to be a full Austrian named **Franz Norstein**, yet he is happy to be with his mother, who loved him unconditionally, yet at times he mentally questioned himself as to why he couldn't have a "complete" family as he gets to see other children going around with both their parents while Toma's mom is with him while Franz is in Austria. Of course Toma's mom explained to him that his dad's work is based in Austria yet he seemed to be fine as long as his mom is with her.

However, tragedy struck as his normal, childhood is abruptly stopped upon witnessing his mother's death in a horrific accident in which she was killed by a speeding truck, which she pushed her son out of the way to save him yet she herself was run over, and the truck driver speeds away instead of stopping. Despite getting the plate number of the truck, authorities at that time were lax, lazy and lenient, and the truck driver was never prosecuted, and this caused Toma to become resentful and vowed that one day he would swore revenge.

**-x-**

At a funeral a week later, most of his maternal family members are at attendance, yet they seemed to be ignorant of Toma because it was later revealed that he is an "illegitimate child" and thus "shamed" the maternal family and this resulted in not one of the relatives bother to bring him in for adoption and was even excluded from the burial, and Toma was emotionally crushed by this as he is sent to an orphanage, where he spent a few years living in misery despite the kind caring that the orphanage staff gave him.

In the years that passed, the orphanage managed to tame the still-traumatized Toma and with a help of a local volunteer, he was able to study via a home study tutoring and to the volunteer's surprise, Toma was able to pass some of the elementary-equivalency tests, hinting that he may be a genius-level prodigy yet she has to make sure so she tried teaching him high school-equivalency tests and he passed them, now sure that Toma is indeed a genius. She then told the orphanage officials about this and they are wondering what to do with him as it would be a waste if he spends his life here in the orphanage with a talent like that.

"Really...? That boy is a genius?"

"It's sad that he lost his mother...at such a young age..."

"But...why wouldn't anyone want to adopt him...?"

"I heard his mother's family refused to take him in...maybe because his father is a foreigner...?"

"I hope he doesn't give in to despair..."

"Let's ask the social department if they know someone who is willing to take him in..."

"Yeah..."

"A genius like him shouldn't suffer like that..."

Toma was 11 years old at this time, yet he felt that his childhood is doomed to end until his father, Franz arrived after learning of what happened to Toma and his mother and needing a son to represent the Norstein family, he went to Yokohama to find the woman whom he impregnated and resulted in the birth of Toma. Having found him, Franz took care of the papers and other documents so he can claim Toma and have him brought to Austria, and while Toma at first felt that he might have a family who can love him, little did he know that this is the start of his rather harsh life living with his paternal family.

**-x-**

_**Two years later...**_

Toma's life was a mixed of living a normal life and a harsher life due to the environment he is living in, as Franz was soon proven to be a cold person due to his aristocratic upbringing, and that his paternal grandmother hated him for not being born a "true" Norstein, being half-Japanese, an illegitimate child and not having a mother who was an elite member of society, revealing that Toma's mother is not married to Franz and he mentally began to resent his paternal family for treating him like an outcast.

However, his life was able to be "balanced" when introduced to his younger half-sister, named **Relena**, in which she is shown to be semi-bound to a wheelchair, but despite this she is cheerful and seemed to be getting along with Toma, and there the "black sheep of the Norstein family" found someone who accepted him for who he is, and soon became a loving half sibling and strives to protect her. Ever since she was born, she had a rare disease that, at the time, could not be treated. She is seen most of the time in a wheelchair and can walk, but barely. She is very kind and loves to be with her brother, and seemingly able to keep her father and grandmother from further verbally abusing Toma, which worked most of the time.

Wanting to see Relena recovered, Franz tells Toma that he is to study abroad so he can make use of his talents to learn as well as try to find a cure for Relena, in which Toma objected at first, but Franz, as well as Toma's grandmother, orders him to do as they say with the threat of "banishing" him from the Norstein family, in which Relena protested but Toma's grandmother sends her granddaughter to her room while she slapped Toma hard and tells Franz to do something about Toma.

As Toma clenched his fist in anger, Franz slapped his son harder while reminding him of his "place" in the Norstein family as well as claiming that his studies abroad will dictate the chances of curing Relena of her disease. Though angered at how his father and grandmother are using Relena, as well as placing their aristocratic status as more important, Toma too wanted to help and protect her so he reluctantly went along with his family's wishes and departed immediately for **Stockholm Royal University of Science** which is located at Sweden.

**-x-**

In the next two years Toma spent his time at Sweden to pursue his studies and got high marks due to his natural talents though he still hasn't forgotten his childhood trauma as he always remember his vow of avenging his mother's death in bringing the killer to justice yet his current situation makes it impossible for now and had to put up with what he is having due to his vow to help and protect Relena, and despite being in Sweden, he also has his share of trouble in his current environment.

While heading home from school, he came across some unruly muggers who are looking for trouble, and seeing Toma passing by them, the muggers decided to pass up the time and began to harass the teen by shoving and taunting him but Toma wisely tried to avoid confrontation until he is surrounded and began to taunt him by stealing his wallet and discovered the picture of Relena and uses her to provoke Toma into fighting them.

"Hey...I got his wallet...let's see how much dough he's got..."

"Whoa...look at this..."

"Wow...that's one cute bitch..."

"Let's ask him where she lives..."

"I want to "do" her..."

"Me too..."

"I like blond bitches..."

"Heh-heh-heh...that boy's starting to get pissed..."

"I bet this chick is his girlfriend..."

Toma was starting to get irritated at how they are using Relena just to provoke him yet he held on in not giving in, but then one of the muggers kicked him from behind and threatens to head for Austria and "make a move on Relena", which finally causes Toma to snap and began to lash out against the muggers, beating them mercilessly and overpowering them before reclaiming his wallet, and by then a passing police car happened to pass by and saw the commotion, and ordered Toma to surrender though he explained to them that he was being mugged yet his alibi wasn't accepted and he ended up getting arrested.

At the Swedish Police Station, Toma had to put up with an arrogant police chief who insisted that Toma is the true troublemaker and is now processing to file charges against him and the teen stood up and verbally lash out at the police chief for "doing a lousy job" in not protecting its citizens from the muggers, only to get slapped hard and is being restrained harshly by the other cops until the superintendent arrived and orders the cops to release the teen while the police chief is informed of his demotion after receiving mass complaints about the muggers harassing people and remained scott-free due to the police chief's negligence and Toma was eventually cleared, and allowed to go home.

Soon word reached the Swedish media about how Toma's action resulted in the capture of the infamous mugger gang and how the incompetent police chief getting sacked and Toma was given recognition for his actions, and his "sudden recognition" reached Stockholm Royal University of Science, and in two more years he graduated in high honors, yet his fellow schoolmates are baffled as to why none of his family members came to his graduation rites though he knows the reason why.

In the next several weeks he is set to return home to Austria and hoped to see Relena again and prepares himself for another verbal confrontation with his father and grandmother assuming they know of his incident with the muggers. He went to the embassy to have his passport ready, and though his good deeds are known to some, others are unappreciated yet some wonder why he is living alone and some asked why he came to study here instead of his native Austria.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Okay...I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as you get to see how Toma's "life" was changed...from a normal, happy childhood to a rather harsh preteens and adolescence. Though he graduated at age 13, his innocence was already tainted due to the tragic passing of his mother, and upon meeting his paternal family, he got worst than what he had hoped for.

And while this is somewhat similar to the situation Toma had in the anime, the rest is still AU as in the next chapters he will get to interact some of the other characters within the Digimon universe.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter highlights some of Toma's teenage years and the hardship he had to put up while striving to help Relena in her current physical condition before moving back to Japan...specifically in Kyoto...


	2. Touma's Family Hardships

**_Hatred For His Family, Love of His Sibling, Birth Of An Anti-Hero_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

Although I only got one review, it is okay with me and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, and here Touma will be in for another verbal lashing as he returns to his native Austria after completing his study at Sweden. While he is going to put up with his paternal family's "aristocratic lifestyle" you will get to see more of Touma's life in the years to come before he and his family are set to settle back in Japan, and that's where his "adventure" is about to commence.

And lastly, this fic serves as a side story to my current Kamen Rider Gaim fic, "**Digimon Xros Wars: Armored Warriors of Fate**", in which the next chapters will tell you why (hint, hint).

Well, That's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the first chapter, so read and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Tō shin no Kazoku Kunan_**

**_Stockholm International Airport..._**

Touma is lining up at the queue of the departure gate after getting clearance and got his passport, and while waiting in the long line, other people inside the airport recognize him and some came to admire and respect Touma for his deeds in taking down the notorious mugger gang while others are rather jealous and made some rumors in an attempt to demoralize him yet Touma ignored them and minds his own business.

As he is about to pass the departing gate that leads to his flight towards an airplane, Touma was stopped by a few arrogant immigration officers, who had a fair amount of hatred towards certain foreigners, and they targeted Touma because they deem him a "black eye" after how he took down the mugger gang a few weeks ago, and Touma realized that he is in for another trouble realizing that even in places like the airport, he has unintentionally earned a lot of bashers due to his good deeds.

"Hold it, you!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Show us your baggage!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Show us your passport!"

"Here...what's the matter?"

"Standard procedure!"

As Touma showed his passports and his clearance while defending himself, the arrogant immigration officers forcefully took him and led the teen away towards an interrogation room and cruelly "interrogated" him for "unscrupulous, false charges" which Touma vehemently denied the charges yet he was physically restrained and even harassed, threatened to be filed with criminal charges if he does not "admit" to his "crimes", but then the immigration officers' superiors came, having heard of what happened and discovered the officers' misdemeanors and had them "under arrest" while apologizing to Touma for the incident.

After an hour the immigration officers who harassed Touma were placed in custody while Touma was given a different flight and soon he boarded a plane and is heading back to Sweden which the incident was aired on news, local and international.

**-x-**

**Vienna International Airport...**

At the Vienna International Airport, several hours later, the Norstein Family, actually it was only Franz and Relena, was there and by the time Touma arrived, she greeted him while Franz did nothing to greet him and instead told his son that they are going home and they left the airport to head for the car so the driver assisted in putting the luggage in while the half-siblings started to chat until tourists and locals took glances at Touma, recognizing him via the news for his "good deeds" at Sweden over taking down the mugger gang, and Relena took pride in what her elder half-brother did.

"Wow, nii-san...you're a celebrity!"

"Not really..."

"But you earned a lot of praises...not to mention a few admirers..."

"It's nothing...I just defended myself...and you."

"Thanks..."

"I'm sure everyone here are going to compliment you for the good deeds you made..."

"It's nothing...I did what I have to..."

"My brother the hero..."

But then Franz interrupted the conversation and reprimanded his eldest son for "causing a furor" at Sweden and would not approve of it yet Touma countered that the muggers started it first and he was defending himself especially when they insulted and threatened to find Relena, but still Franz has no intention of making a fuzz over it even when his colleagues praised Touma over his "heroic deeds" at Sweden. By then the family boarded the car and heads off towards the Norstein manor, where Grandma Norstein is waiting for them.

**-x-**

The family arrived and with Franz wheeling Relena in, Touma was the first to enter the house, with his dad and half sister following, and by then Grandma Norstein showed up, and instead of a welcoming greeting, Touma was greeted with a rather harsh slap on the face and berated him for "causing disgrace" to the family by getting "involved" in a rather "scandalous" incident at Sweden as she believed it would tarnish the image and reputation for the Norstein family, as she wanted her grandchildren to be " aristocratic role models", not impressed on the good deeds he made in taking down the mugger gangs there.

"You fool!"

"..."

"I heard what you did...and instead you make a fool out of our family!"

"..."

"Don't you give me the silent treatment, young man! You are to be our HOPE for this family!"

"..."

"I will see to it that you will not cause another embarrassment like this again!"

"..."

Touma remained silent the whole time instead of retaliating verbally against his cold grandmother as she orders Franz to teach his son the "proper etiquette" to be a true aristocrat. Relena tried to reason with her grandmother yet Franz told her that this is between Touma and Grandma and Relena is saddened to see Touma silently walking up to his room. The family butler felt sympathy for the boy seeing that he is pressured to act as an aristocrat so as to earn the "admiration" of the elite society of the upper class aristocrat.

Inside his room, Touma barely managed to control his frustration over how his dad and grandmother treated him, seeing that they are forcing him to put up the image they want society to see him as an aristocrat, and while he came close to venting out his rage, he recalled that Relena is downstairs and not wanting to frighten her, he is forced to cool off and had to put up with the atmosphere he is placed in.

Later at dinner, the family are gathered at a dining table and there Franz and Grandma Norstein are discussing about moving to Japan after being told by an aristocratic friend that there are scientists and doctors there who might help in finding a cure to Relena's condition, and there Touma was ordered to continue his studies there even though Touma said that he is willing to find a job and would use his knowledge he acquired in his studies to find a way to help her but he was "ordered" to do what she and Franz says, and it was final.

Franz told his son that he is appointed as the family heir and that Grandma Norstein expects that Touma do what he is told as she wants the Norstein family to be well-respected among the "circle of elite society" in Austria and the world yet to Touma he sees this as an excuse just to gain influence for the wealthy and yet he reluctantly agreed to as this would mean he would go back to the country he was born in and gets a chance to find out if the driver who killed Touma's mom is ever caught. Relena looked sad at seeing her half-brother being pressured again and got into an argument with her dad and grandmother, and not wanting to see Touma get stressed because of her, yet Touma told Relena that it is okay.

"It's okay, Relena..."

"But nii-san...!"

"It's fine..."

"No, it's not!"

"Don't worry about it..."

"I am worried! They have no right to..."

"I will show them..."

"..."

As the night is about to reach its course, the family agreed that Franz, Touma and Relena are due to leave for Japan, and in the next few weeks the family began to work on their passports and visas so that they won't encounter any problems once the time and day comes when they are ready to leave Austria and settle in Japan for the time being after the Norstein family's "circle of friends" suggested that they seek out some doctors and scientists as they might help the family in seeking out a cue for Relena.

**-x-**

**Two months later**

At the Vienna International airport, Franz, Touma and Relena are standing at the queue of the departure area and are waiting for the announcement of their flight which Touma was mentally eager to head back to Japan as he wanted to find out if the driver who rammed Touma's mother is caught or not, and wanted to "reconnect" himself to Japan as he considered it as his "original home", and Relena asked her half brother out of curiosity what Japan is like and if she could adjust herself there once they arrived, which he answered honestly as he wanted to make her feel comfortable once they arrive at their destination.

"Nii-san...what is Japan like?"

"Quite the same in Austria..."

"Any aristocrat there?"

"No...ordinary variety..."

"Really?"

"Yes...Once we settle there...I will give you a tour..."

"Really?"

"Yes...I promise..."

However, Franz reminded Touma of what he is supposed to do when they arrived at Japan and stated that he has no right to slack off and that he will attend a special school for geniuses once they settle in their destination- Kyoto, and feeling irritated, Touma reminded his dad that he is not a machine and a dog "who will do his master's bidding", and stated that he will find a way to cure Relena, and advised him not to put too much pressure on him and Relena, which Franz is slightly irritated that his own son talked back at him, but when their flight is announced via speakers, the Norstein patriarch is forced to let it slide and the trio leaves the departure gate and heads for the plane where the flight will take them to Kyoto, Japan.

Several minutes later, the family is sitting on their assigned seats and as they wait fr the plane to take off, several passengers, mostly foreigners, recognized Touma and realized that a fellow passenger is the "exchange student-hero" who was seen in Sweden for taking down a notorious mugger gang, and they began to converse with him, complimenting him for his good deeds which Touma humbly stated that he was just defending his honor and sister, though Franz didn't like the idea as he wanted his son to focus on his task instead of frolicking around though Relena had to assure her dad that it is okay for Touma to "lighten up" before they reach Kyoto.

"Touma...!"

"Easy, dad..."

"But, Relena...your brother must..."

"Give him a break..."

"Relena!"

"Are you going to risk your family's reputation by ordering him to snub people of different countries who compliment his hero status?"

"..."

"Then it's settled."

By then the pilot of the plane announced that they are about to take off and the family put on their seat belt and soon the plane takes off and now the Norstein family is leaving Austria and head off to Japan, where Touma's life would take a turn as he is going to face a lot of pressure as he is being pressured by his dad to study at a special school for geniuses and to find out what has become of the case where his mother was killed by a reckless driver several years ago.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay...I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as you get to see how Toma's "life" was changed...from a normal, happy childhood to a rather harsh preteens and adolescence. Though he graduated at age 13, his innocence was already tainted due to the tragic passing of his mother, and upon meeting his paternal family, he got worst than what he had hoped for.

Here Touma is facing even harsher life as his dad and paternal grandmother are pressuring him to face responsibilities to get a degree and a job at a young age so he could find a way to cure Relena, and now he is facing a new chapter as the family agreed to settle back in Japan so Touma can continue his studies, find influential people to work with and Touma sees this as a chance to re-establish his "link" in Japan.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Touma makes a fresh start as he starts to get used to being back in Japan, starting with Kyoto, where he soon learns of what has transpired after the years he left for Austria, and then became a target of bullying and threats when recognized for his "hero" status...


	3. Arrival In Kyoto, Despair in Yokohama

**_Hatred For His Family, Love of His Sibling, Birth Of An Anti-Hero_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Although I only got one review, it is okay with me and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, and here Touma and his paternal family, at least Franz and Relena, arrive in Japan, and are going to settle in Kyoto, and that's where his "adventure" is about to commence, as he is going to have some "encounters" with that prefecture's "resident characters", and that's where the various Digimon heroes appear, in a not-so expected way.

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Kyōto, Yokohama de Zetsubō ni Tōchaku _**

**_Kyoto International Airport..._**

The time now is 19:00, and Touma and his family arrived, and the trip was quite a peaceful one as Franz chose to keep quiet while Relena and Touma talked during the flight and yet deep inside Touma knew that he is about to be forced to recall his painful memories about his mother being run over and the driver has yet to be apprehended, thus he'll have to go back to Yokohama to personally find a way to bring the driver to justice even if it means that he'll be at odds with his dad. Since that fateful day Franz did nothing about it and that brought some reasons for Touma to resenting his dad yet he had to keep himself calm as not to upset Relena.

By then the Norstein family arrived at the arrival area of the airport and they began lining up at the queue of the arrival gate after getting clearance and got their passport, and while waiting in the long line, other people inside the airport recognize Touma as his deeds at Sweeden went "viral" and some came to admire and respect Touma for his deeds in taking down the notorious mugger gang and began complimenting him for his "heroic actions".

"Excuse me, young man...are you the one I saw at the internet...? The one who studied in Sweden?"

"Yes, that is me..."

"Hey, look! It's the kid who took down those muggers at Sweden!"

"The hero!"

"Check it out! He's half-Japanese! We got our own celebrity-hero!"

"Please...I'm not that big of a deal..."

"Nonsense, kid! You make Japan proud! We salute you!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

Touma just smiled and showed a display of humility and this made the people grew to respect him though Franz had to cut short the accolade and reminded his son of his "duties" and told the people who are complimenting Touma to "leave him alone" in which Relena reacted but is silenced by her cold father, and the people began to suspect that Franz is "controlling" Touma just to make the teen become obedient to him him, eliciting sympathy for Touma. They can see Touma glaring at his father but Franz seemingly has the teen "under his thrall" which prevented the teen from reacting to his father's whims.

By then the Norstein family left the airport and are being fetched by a limousine that took them to an undisclosed place somewhere within Kyoto.

**-x-**

An hour later, the Norstein family arrived at a house that would serve as their residence and as Relena is being escorted to her room, Franz began to give Touma a stern lecture in which he orders him to ignore "the lesser people" and focus directly on his studies and nothing more, and at first Touma reasons with his dad but is slapped promptly on the face when Franz felt he is being rebuked and reminded him of his place in the Norstein family and ordered him to do as he is told, but to Franz's surprise, Touma grabbed his dad by his wrist and slowly twisted it, and there Touma slowly gives his dad his own "stern lecture".

"Ow! You ungrateful boy! What are you doing?!"

"You listen here, dad...!"

"Let me go! I order you!"

"I'm not a robot...and neither am I a dog who obeys a thoughtless master...!"

"Release me this instant! I am your father and...OOOWWW!"

"Slap me again...humiliate me in front of others for no reason..."

"Dad! Onii-chan! Please stop!"

"!"

Their "confrontation" is halted when Relena, was brought downstairs by Franz's helpers, called out to them, and seeing Relena getting worried, he reluctantly released his hold and walked out of the house, despite Franz shouting at his son to come back, and after Touma left, Relena tries to reason with her dad but Franz is stubborn as he is doing what his other says and tells his daughter that their "position" and "influence" is important especially as these will help in getting aid to ensure that she would get the medical aid needed to treat her condition, and she silently conceded as she doesn't want another family spat after what happened with her dad and elder half-brother.

**-x-**

**_Much later...at Yokohama..._**

Touma is standing at a corner of a street, and there he slowly dropped a rose which symbolizes the respecting the deceased, and it is revealed that this is the place where his mother died when ran over by a truck and he silently grieves as her death has not been avenged and that the authorities did nothing in the years that passed, and there a local trader situated at the area passes by, and saw what Touma did and recognizes him, in which he approaches and began to talk to the teen.

"Excuse me, son..."

"Yes?"

"I think I recognize you...wait...!"

"Huh?"

"You're that boy from years before! Your mother died when ran over by a truck...!"

"You remember...?"

"Of course...I've been here for over a decade..."

"..."

As the two are talking, an 8-month pregnant woman was passing by when a truck came and recklessly rammed over the woman, dragging her for a few meters before cruising away, and Touma and the passerby came to the victim, and saw her dead due to the massive trauma on her head and that her unborn child was ripped off from her tummy, and both men saw the plate number which is the same as the one that killed Touma's mother several years ago, and Touma became livid as he realized that the truck driver is still scot-free.

Several minutes later police arrived and the passerby told the cops of what happened and gave them the plate number of the truck as Touma clenched his fists as the corpse of the woman is being placed inside an ambulance and by then the victim's husband came and is traumatized at seeing his wife's life was senselessly killed and Touma went towards the police station, where the police chief, whom he is still in charge after several years, appeared as if he has no qualms about what happened and there Touma angrily confronted him yet the police chief is not affected by the tirade, picking his nose while ignoring the teen.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"..."

"Are you fine with innocent lives killed while the driver do as he pleases?!"

"..."

"Listen to me, damn you!"

"..."

"What kind of police chief are you, then?!"

"..."

As the passerby showed the police chief the plate number he wrote down on a paper, the police chief simply read it before putting "booger" on it and told the two to leave, in which Touma shouted at the cop for his ineptness but the teen is threatened to get arrested if he does not leave, and the passerby, seeing that this is hopeless, reluctantly leaves, and Touma became more livid as the other cops "rally" behind their police chief and carried the teen and threw him out of the precinct.

The teen couldn't believe this and realized that if he doesn't do something, another hit-and-run incident would pile up and more victims will die senselessly. Dejected, he reluctantly went home to Kyoto to calm himself down, seeing that getting his mother's killer to justice may take a long time before justice gets served.

Later, Touma sneaked his way inside and thankfully no one is waiting for him and he quietly went upstairs and head towards his bedroom, where Relena is waiting for him, and to his surprise she is still awake and is waiting for him as she is worried about him since he walked out of the house earlier and the two half-siblings had a talk and there she found out from him about what he did while outside, in which she became sad that Touma's mother's case remained unsolved until this day.

"...and that's what happened..."

"I see..."

"Sorry if I worried you..."

"It's okay. I'm sure one day your mother's justice will be served..."

"Relena..."

"Just don't give up..."

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome..."

Nevertheless, Relena managed to cheer him up and assured to Touma that one day justice will be served and seeing how she managed to calm him, Touma slowly regained his senses and both went to bed as the time now is 23:55. And so the night went on and peace was prevalent within the house until the early morning.

**-x-**

_**A year later...**_

Touma's life remained mostly calm though he had to endure the bickering of his dad who constantly remind him of his duties even though Relena had to remind her dad that Touma is only human and his body has limits and that her elder half-brother needs to rest even after doing non-stop work and studying yet Franz uses his position as the patriarch to "shut her up" so that he could "verbally dominate" Touma so as to speed up his education so he could graduate and find work so he can use his "talents" to entice aid to help Relena in her medical condition.

At first Touma put up with his dad but at times he is shown to be bordering on to the limits, and one day he and his dad got into a rather "violent confrontation", which Franz narrowly managed to keep his son in check.

"Look here! You will do exactly as I say!"

"..."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"..."

"You are doing this for Relena, so don't give me the silent treatment!"

"..."

"You ungrateful boy!"

"Don't push me, dad...and if I lose control I may forget that you're my father..."

Not wanting to cause a noisy tirade and worry Relena, Touma shoved his dad and stormed off the house despite Franz shouting at his son not to walk out on him, but this attracted Relena's attention and there she confronted him and told him to stop pestering her half-brother and stated that she doesn't want to be the cause of the quarrel between Touma and Franz yet Franz reiterated that this is all for her though this caused Relena to cry in tears as she tells her dad that she is being used as a "scapegoat" just to get Touma to do what Franz says and leaves the scene and Franz at first felt a bit guilty yet he has to do this for her sake.

**-x-**

At her room, Relena was still sobbing after her quarrel with her dad, but she willed herself to stop as she doesn't want Touma to find out or else he would go into a fit and may cause him to physically confront Franz, and she had to stay strong knowing that Touma was still in an emotional pain as he still has to deal with the situation with his mother. By then she decided to open her laptop to surf the internet and see if she could find something that would help ease her emotional pain.

"I guess I should take a look and see if there is anything that'll help calm me down..."

Turning on the laptop, Relena accidentaly saw and surfed the site where a new craze is being shown, dubbed the "Invess Games", which is now being broadcasted. The site, called "**_BEAT MASTERS Online_**", is now being streamed and the video jockey, identified as **DJ Sagara**, began speaking to those who are watching this feed and both Issei and Shirou watched as Sagara spoke to the watchers before airing the video he is about to feature.

"Hello, Kyoto...and all the fans and fellow Beat Masters out there within japan! I got some news for you! We got two new Armored Fighters in the mix! They started out as allies to Team Baron, but then they struck him down, as the alliance formed a wedge and now it's every team for themselves...it's like we're having a modern-day Sengoku battle! To show you what I mean...here's the footage...taken live and you can see and hear how this turn out to be...!"

And then the video is shown where a battle is about to commence as **Ryouma Mougami** and **Takeru Takaishi**, a.k.a. TK, are staring and exchanged words before they brought out their Lock Drivers and placed them in front of their waists which metallic belt straps formed and the two teens opened their Lockseeds to initiate their transformation, and there you can see two portals appearing above and two fruit-like objects appeared and slowly descends onto the head of its respective users.

Lockseed: "**_BANANA..._**"

Lockseed: "**_BUDOU..._**"

By then Ryouma and TK then inserted their respective Lockseeds inside their and Lock Driver and there the fruit-like objects landed onto their heads, where the respective users are slowly encased in armors and the fruit-like objects slowly "opened", which formed the helmet and outer armors, and Ryouma now resembled a red-colored, European-style knight with banana motif, while TK is also armored resembled a green-armored Chinese warrior.

Lockseed: "**_BANANA ARMS...KNIGHT OF SPEAR!_**"

Lockseed: "**_BUDOU ARMS...RYU, HOU...HA-HA-HA!_**"

DJ Sagara: "Feast your eyes o this, fans! Two teens are now going to fight as **Armored Fighters**! The knight-like guy is **Baron**...and the green-armored, gun-wielding Chinese-style guy is **Ryugen**...and get a load of how the games are carried out!"

As Ryugen is about to make his move, Baron is also making his move but two of his "spectators", **Masaru Daimon** - leader of **Team Raid Wild**, and **Jyou Kido** - leader of **Team Invitto**, offered themselves to assist by summoning their Invess Digimon through the Lockseeds they have, but Baron rudely shit down their offer as he stated that he has "reliable minions more capable than you two", which secretly drew the ire of Jyou and Masaru.

"Ryouma-san...do you need a hand...?"

"Hmph. I have much more reliable minions than you two..."

"Huh?"

"What the hell...?"

"You two just watch...I can do this myself...as you two are good as watchdogs than barking in defeat..."

"You were right, Jyou...that asshole really looked down on us..."

"Easy, Masaru-chan...we'll make our move soon..."

"Okay..."

Baron then brought out two Lockseeds and unlocked them, revealing and summoning two human-sized Invess Digimons which surprised Ryugen,and there Baron told his opponent that this is another of the Lock Driver's abilities, which he stated that he studied them after acquiring the Lock Driver, and then made his statement clear that he will win this battle and ordered the two Invess Digimons to attack Ryugen, thus starting the battle as the area that both Baron and Ryugen are standing on is suddenly surrounded by an energy-based arena.

The minutes passed and the battle shows that Baron is taking the lead and the outnumbered Ryugen is in danger of losing as he is being held down by the two Invess Digimons with Baron unleashing brutal attacks and **Taiki Kudo** later arrives to tell Ryugen to forfeit the match knowing that he has no chance of winning by himself, but then realizes that he is the reason why Ryugen did not give in to despair, and this in turn pushes Taiki to join in the battle, putting on the Lock Driver and inserting the Orange Lockseed, initiating his transformation into **Armored Fighter Gaim**.

Soon Gaim smashed his way through the arena and joins Ryugen in fighting Baron, despite the two-against-three disadvantage, as the two Team Gaim members persevered and managed to eliminate the two Invess Digimons and Baron is all alone, yet not daunted at losing his "minions" and is ready to take them on, but at that point both Masaru and Jyou stepped in and told Baron that they too are joining in the fight.

"Looks like you're being pinned down...leader."

"You think we're going to let you drag us down if you get defeated?"

"I don't think you taking Team Gaim by yourself is a good idea..."

"We're not watchdogs like you claim that we are, Mougami!"

"It'd be best if you don't look down on us..."

"We're more than you think we are!"

"You may not notice, but we've been busy as well!"

"Now feat your eyes at what we can do!"

Gaim and Ryugen are surprised when both Masaru and Jyou revealed that they have brought their own Lock Drivers and fastened it around their waists while at the same time brought out their own Lockseeds and inserted it onto their Lock Drivers to initiate their transformations into Armored Fighters, much to Team Gaim's surprise though Baron himself wasn't fazed by this surprise twist and chain of events.

Lockseed: "**_MATSUBOKKURI..._**"

Lockseed: "**_DONGURI..._**"

After inserting their Lockseeds inside their Lock Drivers, a pair of portals appeared and two fruit-like objects, one resembling a pinecone and the other an acorn, slowly came out and slowly descended towards their heads, where the respective users are slowly encased in armors and the fruit-like objects slowly "opened", which formed the helmet and outer armors, where it shows that Masaru now resembled a black-colored, pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form, while Jyou resembled a brown and white acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form.

Lockseed: "_**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS...ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOWS!**_"

Lockseed: "_**DONGURI ARMS...NEVER GIVE UP!**_"

Feeling pleased with their armored appearances, Masaru and Jyou stood in front of Gaim and Ryugen and are making themselves known that they are now on the level of Team Baron, with Masaru "introducing" themselves with rather hilarious results, much to Jyou's chagrin, and soon to Baron's irritation.

"Behold! We re the new Armored Fighters!"

"Yeah!"

"I am **Armored Fighter...Kurokage**!"

"What...? So we're naming ourselves...?"

"And this is **Guridon**..."

"Huh...? EEEEHHHH?!"

"That's right..."

"Wait a minute...!"

Masaru dubbed themselves as Armored Fighters **Kurokage** and **Guridon**, but Jyou began to argue as he didn't like the name he was given, resulting in the two bickering with Masaru assuring that Guridon is a cool name, but Baron is irritated further as he is not impressed with the "new" help he is receiving and shoved the two aside.

"Now that we introduced ourselves...we..."

"Hold on!"

"What?"

"Why the name "Guridon"?!"

"Why not? It suits you..."

"No it's not! It's like donguri in revers!"

"Well, "Guridon" is better than "Ornac"..."

"Change that name! I want a cooler one!"

"But it is cool..."

"Hmph...a pair of bickering imbeciles...!"

As Baron tells Gaim and Ryugen that the battle will resume, Kurokage and Guridon glanced at each other and walked forward, and suddenly attacked Baron, knocking him down and both Gaim and Ryugen are surprised at the sudden turn of events as Baron slowly gets up and is livid at what his "allies" just did, and demanded an explanation which did little to change the outcome as the battle between the three Armored fighters began, which sow confusion to the two Team Gaim members.

"You bastards! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Well, it is a fresh start...for us!"

"First you want us to form an alliance with you Baron bullshits...you giving us Lockseeds is one thing, and we're willing to put up with it..."

"...but calling us minions is rather harsh..."

"We're not going to let you insult us as you please!"

"Had you treated us like equals...then we wouldn't be in this situation..."

"But I guess moving up the rankings means we'll have to deal with you!"

"Maasaru-chan's right...I'm not going to let my beautiful teammates become Baron's backup dancers in the long run..."

"I'll beat the hell out of you two!"

The battle shows that Baron began to fight back and targeted Kurokage, and as the two clashed weapons, Baron managed to disarm his opponent yet Kurokage was able to grapple onto Baron's lance and held it so as not to get hit, and this distraction allowed Guridon to do a sneak attack, hitting Baron with his huge mallet and gave him and Kurokage the advantage as he gave him back his spear. After dishing out some attacks on Baron, Kurokage and Guridon presses their Lock Driver's "cutting blade" which "slices" their Lockseeds and this activated their finishing attacks.

Matsubokkuri Lockseed: "**_MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!_**"

Donguri Lockseed: "**_DONGURI SQUASH!_**"

Suddenly, Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with, while Guridon spins at high speeds with the mallet held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Guridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. Both of their attacks connected and struck Baron, sending him crashing against the wall and Ryouma was de-armored, and is badly hurt, and there Kurokage and Guridon approached him with the intent of removing him from the competition.

"Now then...we're going to put you out of the rankings for good...Masaru-chan..."

"Yeah..."

"Care to do the honor...?"

"You bet! I always wanted to do this!"

"Looks like this is then end of you...as an Armored Fighter..."

"Oh boy...I'm going to enjoy seeing the sad look of you, Ryouma...!"

"Do it!"

"Oh yeah!"

As Kurokage raises his staff to destroy Ryouma's Lock Driver, Gaim intervenes and saved Ryouma, which Guridon chastises Gaim for his act, reasoning that this would be their chance to defeat Team Baron once and for all and to ascend in to the rankings, but Gaim told the two that he and Ryugen are not in to backstabbing tactics, and Ryugen came and stated that the battle is still ongoing, and fires his gun at Guridon, while Gaim goes for Kurokage, leaving an injured Ryouma alone as he is forced to watch the battles.

Guridon appeared to be much of a coward when it comes to physical battles. While a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available, but despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Fighter due to his inexperience, as shown that he prefer sneaky tactics. As Ryugen goes on the attack using his gun, Guridon is hiding behind a waled staircase, which also shows that he is not very confident about going against long-range weapon Armored Riders like Ryugen and prefers to hide from gunfire.

"Hey! Guns are not allowed! Ranged weapons are cheating...whoa!"

"Coming from someone like you...!"

Seeing that Guridon is hiding behind the wall, he goes in to get a closer look, and this gives Guridon the "confidence" and jumps out of his hiding place and attempts to disarm Ryugen with his mallet, but because of his combat inexperience he misses as Ryugen dodges them and uses kicks to keep him away, and once in a rather distanced range, Ryugen presses the Lock Driver's "cutting blade" to initiate his finishing attack.

Budou Lockseed: "**_BUDOU SQUASH!_**"

Ryugen's gun began to charge up and there he fired his gun, unleashing a powerful blast which resulted in firing a powerful blast and struck Guridon in point-blank range, and the impact sends him plummeting down the stairs and is de-armored, losing his Donguri Lockseed in the process. Jyou wobbled to get away as he tells Ryugen that he "is just lucky".

As for Gaim, he switched Lockseeds going from Orange Arms to Ichigo Arms and fought Kurokage and as the two appeared to be in equal standings, Kurokage presses his Lock Driver's "cutting blade" to initiate his finishing attack, with Gaim in Ichigo Arms following suit.

Matsubokkuri Lockeed: "**_MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!_**"

Ichigo Lockseed: "**_ICHIGO CHARGE!_**"

Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with while Gaim inserted the Ichigo Lockseed onto his Musou Saber and opened fire, in which an energy of kunai daggers fired, resulting in them "multiplying" and became a raining projectile and collided with Kurokage's attack, overpowering it and knocking Kurokage down. This gives Gaim the time to switch back to Orange Arms, and then combined his Musou Saber and the Orange Sword to form a niigata, and there he did several slash attacks which knocks and de-armored Kurokage, taking his Matsubokkuri Lockseed in the process. Masaru then fled while vowing payback.

After that, Gaim offers Ryouma a helping hand but he flatly refuses as he makes it clear that power is all that matters to him as he stated that Masaru and Jyou are "dispensable" and will continue to seek power on his own before walking away.

After that, DJ Sagara made his comments which drew more netizens and fans alike, seeing that they are now witnessing a modern-day Sengoku war in the 21st century.

**-x-x-x-**

Relena stared in awe as this is the first time she has seen something like this, and wondered if what she saw is a reality show, yet it all seemed to be real, and felt entertained as she once wondered if she could watch a real game but due to her upbringing in Austria, she never get the chance to act like a normal girl in a normal society, and she is now thinking of asking Touma to show her around Kyoto so she can experience what a normal life is like.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Okay...I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter as you get to see how Toma's "life" was changed...from a normal, happy childhood to a rather harsh preteens and adolescence. Though he graduated at age 13, his innocence was already tainted due to the tragic passing of his mother, and upon meeting his paternal family, he got worst than what he had hoped for.

Here Touma gets to "reconnect" in Yokohama and is livid to find out that the driver who killed Touma's mom is again doing things "his way", claiming another life and the cops there are inept to do anything about it. Moreover his spat with his dad gets worst and he is only able to snap out of it is because he doesn't want Relena get worried over him.

Relena, on the other hand, is starting to feel pressure as she slowly sensed that she is being used as a "scapegoat" just to give Touma some "motivation" by his dad just to make the teen do as Franz says. However, a certain "game" seemed to catch her attention and for the first time she is starting to develop an interest in THAT game because she normally never experienced something like that before.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Touma makes a fresh start as he starts to give Relena a tour in Kyoto where she would get to experience what a normal girl does in everyday life, and in the process he gets in to the face of some of the Digimon characters who stepped in his way while Relena gets in the way of danger...


	4. First Day Out In Kyoto

**_Hatred For His Family, Love of His Sibling, Birth Of An Anti-Hero_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.  
**Kamen Rider Gaim** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Although I only got one review, it is okay with me and I'm inspired to bring in the next chapter, and here Touma and his paternal family, at least Franz and Relena, are now settling in within Kyoto, and there the Norstein siblings are going to settle in with society and that's where his "adventure" is about to commence, as he is going to have some "encounters" with that prefecture's "resident characters", and that's where the various Digimon heroes appear, in a not-so expected way.

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Kyōto no Saisho no hi Auto _**

Several weeks have passed since Touma had walked out of his home and now Taouma is trying to temper his actions so as not to upset Relena, and as he is attending school - of Franz's choosing - he is still worried that Relena is forced to stay at home, home-schooled due to Franz's insistence, he is still upset that Franz is still thinking about reputation among the "high society", and this means Relena is being alienated from normal girls her age, and thus makes her lonely, so Touma will have to think of a way to cheer her up.

"_I'd better come up with a way to cheer her up...I can't bear to see her like that..._"

As the day ended, Touma headed for home where he went to his room to see Relena in her room holding a cellphone, where an alarmed blared and there Touma asked how she is doing and though she said she is fine, her eyes tell a different story, and there he knew that she is lonely because she was always in the house and never allowed to go outside due to Franz "protecting her" though there is another reason why.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Something wrong...?"

"Tomorrow is the death anniversary of my mom..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...I wish I could go to a church and offer some prayers..."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..."

Touma learned from Relena that her biological mother died when she was a toddler, and her cause of death was due to the illness that Relena currently has, and to make Touma feel more apathy towards his paternal family, neither Franz, or Grandma Norstein made any mentions of her, and that Franz is too busy to remember her death anniversary, and Touma was aghast to find out that he was never told of this and told Relena that tomorrow is his day-off and that he will help her look for a church where he can offer prayers for Relena's mom, which she feels better.

Moreover, Touma promised to give her a tour of Kyoto, which she is tankful for.

When he noticed that she is holding her laptop, Touma asked what is she doing, and there she showed to him something that kept her from getting bored, which Touma asked her to show it.

"What's with that laptop?"

"Oh, this?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh...I heard that this is the latest trend in Kyoto..."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure...this helped ease my boredom..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...here..."

Turning on the laptop, Relena showed to Touma the a recording of the site where a new craze is being shown, dubbed the "Invess Games", which is now being broadcasted. The site, called "**_BEAT MASTERS Online_**", is now being streamed and the video jockey, identified as **DJ Sagara**, began speaking to those who are watching this feed and both Touma and Relena watched as Sagara spoke to the watchers before airing the video he is about to feature.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Hello, Kyoto...and all the fans and fellow Beat Masters out there within Japan! I got some news for you! The Invess Games between the Armored fighters have escalated in to greater heights! Battle here...battle there...battle everywhere! First there are alliances...then the break up...it's like you're having a modern-day Sengoku era...and to the newcomers here...I will provide you the list of the Armored Fighters involved! Here...check it out!"

By then Touma and Relena stared at the laptop and there half-siblings watches the scene as the videos showed the list of the "Armored Fighters" in their order of appearances:

**-x-**

**1) Armored Fighter Gaim**

- A part-time member of **Team Gaim** and is situated at Kyoto. The identity is that of a 19-year old university student. He is fist seen after an Invess Game between Teams Gaim and Baron went out of control due to an Invess-Digimon went out of control, and the teen member of Gaim, identified as **Taiki Kudo**, uses the Lockseed and the Lock Driver to initiate his transformation into Gaim. Gaim then went on to defeat the Invess Digimon to save the city.

**-x-**

**2) Armored Fighter Baron**

- Leader of the dance team of Team Baron. This team acts as the main rival of Team Gaim, and leads the team ranking as well as he is known for being cold, as its leader, identified as **Ryouma Mougami**, believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest", thinking that "the weak should perish for the strong". Because of this belief, Ryouma and his team held the top spot within the rankings as they defeated numerous opponents in the Invess Games until they meet an unexpected defeat at the hands of Team Gaim, which showed Armored Fighter Gaim's surprise debut.

A week later, Ryouma challenged Team Gaim's Taiki Kudo to a duel where he has revealed his own devices and made his debut as the Armored Fighter of Team Baron, but his duel with Gaim mysteriously ended in a draw, but in subsequent matches Armored Fighter Baron resurfaces and showed off his power in defeating numerous opponents in the Invess Games, and soon the duel between the two Armored fighters would soon take place.

**-x-**

**3) Armored Fighter Ryugen**

- Another member of Team Gaim, and unlike some of the dance crew team members, he is identified as **Takeru Takaishi**, and he is a 16-year old high school boy, and attends in an elite high school in Kyoto. Not much is known about him apart from being referred to as "TK", except that a few days after the unresolved battle between Armored fighters Gaim and Baron, TK's debut as an Armored fighter took place when the leader of **Team Invitto** attempts to challenge Team Gaim, and there TK debuted as Ryugen, and wins the battle.

**-x-**

**4) Armored Fighter Kurokage**

- Real name - **Masaru Daimon**, he is the leader of Team Raid Wild whose he and his members were dressed in black and yellow clothes. He is first seen defeated by Ryouma Mogami's three Inves Digimons, and later defeated by Armored Fighter Gaim after being warned by Team Invitto's Jyou Kido that he would lose against Team Gaim

**-x-**

**5) Armored Fighter Guridon**

- Real name - **Jyou Kido**, he is the leader, and only male member, of Team Invitto whose other members consists of girls. He is known for his ironically, cowardly tactics and being the weakest amongst the Armored Fighters. After joining the alliance with Team Baron to stand a chance against Team Gaim, Jyou uses the Ichigo Lock Seed given to him by Ryouma Mogami to use a Bat Inves against Team Gaim's new Armored Fighter Ryugen. After a few defeats, Jyou obtains his own Lock Driver and uses the Acorn Lock Seed to transform into medieval squire-themed Armored Fighter Gridon.

**-x-**

**6) Armored Fighter Bravo**

- A charismatic pâtissier within Kyoto identified as **Pierre Alfonso Oren**, he is a 40-year old man who was well-loved by his patrons for producing the best cakes and other pastries, but surprises everyone when he became an Armored fighter and began taking on competitions, revealing that he also has the means to become Armored fighter Bravo, and managed to defeat the other opponents until narrowly lost to Team Gaim.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Touma stared in awe as this is the first time he has seen something like this, and wondered if what he saw is a reality show, yet it all seemed to be real, and noticed that Relena was entertained and there she explained to him she came to this site by accident Touma wondered if okay if she could watch a real game but due to her upbringing in Austria, she never get the chance to act like a normal girl in a normal society, and she is now asking Touma to show her around Kyoto so she can experience what a normal life is like.

At first Touma is worried if this is okay, but seeing her face having an upbeat mood, he felt that this is okay as long as she won't get depressed, and decided to keep his promise and prepare for tomorrow, wanting to give her a good time for a good day.

**-x-**

The next day, with Franz off to work, Touma and Relena boarded the limousine and leaves the house for downtown Kyoto, where their first stop would be finding a church where Relena can offer prayers for her mom, in which Touma would accompany her for her protection and as her companion, and in the first hour, they found a church and after going inside, they find a priest who agrees to hold a mass for her and for the prayer for Relena's mom.

After an hour of mass, Relena and Touma thanked the priest before leaving, and as they left the church, Touma asked Relena what she would like to do next, in which she asks him to give her a tour around the streets of Kyoto, and he accepted, wanting to give her a good time. There Touma told the limo driver that he will personally give Relena a tour around downtown Kyoto, which the driver is worried that it might earn the ire of Franz, but Touma assured that she will be okay, and the half-siblings began to leave and started to give her a tour.

At downtown, the half-siblings traveled by foot and there Relena gets to see lots of people, shopping, dining, chatting, and even youngsters her age were seen having fun, and Relena wished she could make friends with those living in Kyoto, in which Touma assured that she will soon make friends, and as they came across a vacant park, the half-siblings stumbled onto a pair of groups who appeared to be in a midst of a rumble, and Touma became worried that trouble might head their way if things went out of control, but then she noticed that the leaders of the two groups brought out Lockseeds and there she guessed that in Invess Game is about to commence and there she pointed out what she showed to him on the internet.

"Nii-san...look!"

"Huh?"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Two players...hand-sized locks...wait...you don't mean...?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you sure you should be watching that kind of things?"

"Why not? It's fun to watch..."

"Uh..."

Touma was a bit skeptical on whether to let Relena watch the Invess Games, but seeing that this attracted her attention and wanted her to enjoy, he let her and mixed up with the crowd to watch as the two groups summon their Invess Digimons and the game began to commence, in which Touma was a bit perplexed, as the Invess Digimons being summoned and used for battle resembled like mini-dolls and yet he is taken aback as a large crowd gathered and are now cheering on to one of the teams involved, and as the battle took place, Touma asked Relena why she finds a liking to that kind of game, in which she says it helped ease her stress and boredom, and Touma shrugs as he decided to let her enjoy the scene, in which minutes later the match ended in a draw, and as the crowd is about to leave, the half-siblings decided to take their leave as well until one of the youngsters noticed Touma and recognize him because of his viral video on the internet and even pre-adolescent girls began to flock him after finding him good-looking.

"Hey..."

"Yes...?"

"You're that guy on the internet..."

"The guy who took down those hoodlums at Sweden!"

"You're a cool guy!"

"Not really..."

"No need to be modest...be proud..."

"Wow! I get to see the hero!"

Relena smiled seeing that Touma is being approached by the kids who recognize him for his good deeds at Sweden, and soon the kids began to approach Relena after sensing her "gentle aura" and soon she stated to make friends with other youngsters her age, and Relena slowly got a lot of attention as children aged 10 and below began to flock and befriend her, and Touma became pleased that his younger half-sister is starting to make friends and this is a good sign, in which he is glad that he was able to take her out for a walk, though he is anticipating that Franz might berate them for "mingling" with the "lower class".

By then Masaru Daimon from Team Raid wild rudely shoved past Touma, and there Touma mumbled about Masaru having no manners, and was overheard and there the two boys came to verbal blows which attracted attention from other people, and Relena became worried of this altercation.

"Ooof!"

"Watch it, moron!"

"You should watch where you're going..."

"What was that, blondie?"

"You lack some formality, brunette..."

"Why you...!"

"I won't pick on you..."

"Well, I will...!"

As Masaru is ready to bring out his Lock Seed, Jyou Kido from Team Invitto showed up and persuaded Masaru to let it slide and stated that they have an Invess Game to play, which Masaru glared at Touma before leaving, and Relena approached Touma and asked if he is okay, in which he assured to her that he is fine, and apologized for making her worried.

As the hours passed by, Touma and Relena continued their tour of Kyoto until afternoon, when the half-siblings returned home, they were greeted by Franz and the patriarch berated Touma for "putting" Relena in a "bad position" in which Touma countered that he gave her a tour of Kyoto and that no danger came to them and told him that this helped Relena get familiarized about the place yet Franz ordered Touma that Relena will remained home-schooled and will not "mingle" with "mere commoners" which Touma protested but Franz uses his position as the patriarch to shut him up and reminded him of his "duty" but not wanting to get stressed from the argument Relena quietly went to her room, and Touma glared at Franz for making her sad.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Relena finally get to go around town, went to a church, see an Invess Game live, and meeting a lot of people, though Touma nearly came to blows with Masaru yet cooler heads prevail, however, Relena's experience was bittersweet as her stubborn dad is making sure that Relena is "protected" from the "bad influence" of the "outside world", and this again causes another tension between Touma and Franz.

The father and son conflict would intensify in the coming chapters and this would mean more hardships for Touma - physically and emotionally.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Touma moments takes a turn as he unintentionally makes a fresh enemy when someone uses Relena as a way to taunt him just to lose his cool and gets in to a fight...


End file.
